Burning Love
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. There is a fire at McKinley and Will is trapped inside. Will he make it out alive?


The thick black smoke surrounded Will, as he staggered cautiously towards his office door, coughing loudly. Through the misted up clear glass windows, he saw the fire outside his office was rising, and he felt it getting hotter as the sweat on his brow dripped down his face. He knew he stood no chance of getting out uninjured, but getting out alive was all that mattered.

He slowly opened the door of his office, coughing heavily as the smoke filled his lungs and he saw the fire was down the full corridor. There was no way he could get out, apart from running through the fire and he wasn't going to do that.

He took a step in to the corridor, covering his mouth and nose with his sweater vest sleeve. He looked around and wondered if Emma was okay, and if he would see her ever again. Thinking of Emma made him more determined to get out of the burning school.

* * *

><p>Emma watched closely as the fire department tried to put out the flames, while thick black smoke came out of the open windows. She looked around for Will and she wondered if he was out of the building. She saw so many faces as her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the man she loved and when she didn't see him, her heart stopped.<p>

She began to panic, as she looked back towards the school. Will was still in there. With no second thoughts she made a run for the open door. She was almost there when the strong arms of a fireman held her back.

"You can't go in there Miss," He stated.

"But there's someone still in there," She cried.

* * *

><p>Will was walking through the thick black smoke, hoping to find a way out, but he couldn't see where anything was. He was coughing violently and he was getting dizzy. He knew there was an exit in the next corridor but he didn't know where he was as a blanket of thick smoke surrounded him.<p>

He was leaning against the wall as his knees were getting weaker, and he wanted to give in. As he closed his eyes slowly, Emma's face was all he saw and he knew he had to get out, to see the woman he loved.

His eyes shot open, looking around as he saw the flames getting closer to him. He pushed himself off the wall and began to run through the flames, covering his face and hoping to find the door. He was running faster now and his vision was filled with little dots that were dancing around. He tried to blink them away, but his vision was turning grey, getting narrower, like a long tunnel.

He could feel his knees buckling and he put a hand on the wall closet to him, trying to remain standing. A loud ringing noise in his ears, covered the sound of crackling and burning wood, and he wondered if this was the end for him.

He tried to breathe in, and all he inhaled was the thick black smoke. He was still coughing and as he felt himself falling. He met the ground with a bang and the last thing he heard was someone screaming his name.

* * *

><p>"Will!" Emma screamed desperately.<p>

Tears were running continuously down her rosy cheeks, making her mascara run. She was so scared, as Will could be lying dead in the flames. She still hadn't told him she loved him and she needed him to know.

3 firemen had ran in the building a few minutes ago, searching for any people that we still in there. She was watching the door they had gone through, hoping to see Will walking out, but as the minutes went by, no one came out.

Emma was so lost in her thought she didn't realise she was surrounded by the Glee club and they were panicking.

"Where's Mr Schue?" Finn asked with fear in his tone.

"H-he's still in t-there," Emma cried in to her hands.

Everyone went silent and they were trying to comfort their guidance counsellor, that he would be okay. It had been only 5 minutes and a fireman came through the door with a student leaning on him, coughing.

As another fireman walked through the door, Emma froze. He was carrying a body over his shoulder Emma instantly recognised the burnt sweater vest and she ran as fast as she could towards them.

"Will!" She cried.

The fireman was making his way over to the ambulance nearby, carrying Will to the paramedics. Emma knew she wouldn't be able to get that picture out of her mind. Will's eyes were closed, his face was covered in black dust, he was covered in wounds and he was covered in debris. His clothes were burnt and he looked dead.

The two paramedics had saw the fireman carrying Will and they were running towards him. The paramedics were crowded next to Will as the fireman lay him on the ground.

The Glee club were watching with Emma who stood there helpless and still crying. They were watching the paramedics closely as they were checking his vitals. Rachel clung on to Finn sobbing as the woman paramedic began rescue breathing on Will's lifeless body.

Emma was shaking with sobs, as she watched them trying to bring him back to life. She felt arms pulling her in to a hug and when she looked up she saw Coach Bieste. Everyone was watching the scene now and Emma was praying that he would open his eyes and smile that 1,000 watt smile.

As the minute went by there was a loud coughing from over where Will lay and Emma was beside him instantly. Will was gasping and when he felt a hand close around his he slowly opened his eyes. Emma smiled and kissed his head.

"Em?" He croaked, his voice husky and rough.

"Will, I am so glad your okay," She smiled.

He slowly reached up with his other hand and with the pad of his thumb, wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I love you Will," She announced, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too Emma," He smiled widely, leaning up slowly and kissing her.

**Thanks for reading guys. Just an idea that came to mind about a Wemma fic. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
